Kimochi 気持ち
by Aruzakira
Summary: Tapi, apakah harus secepat ini?/"Anata wa watashi to kekkon shimasu ka?"/"Douitte, Sasuke-kun, aku bahagia bersamamu."/For SASUSAKU FANDAY ! -oneshot-


**Kimochi**

**Warning(s) : Semi-Canon, Oneshot, Typho(s), OOC, EyD kurang tepat, etc.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Aruzakira**

**=2012=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tap, Tap, Tap—_

Suara _tabi_ menggema di lorong Rumah Sakit Konoha, di sana terlihat seorang _kunoichi_ sedang berjalan terburu buru.

"Hai,_ forehead_, sepertinya terburu-buru, _eh_? Ada apa?" sapa Ino , musuhnya sekaligus sahabat dekatnya ketika mereka berpapasan.

"Oh, hai,_ pig_. Tsunade-_shisou_ memanggilku untuk membantunya melakukan operasi pada beberapa _Anbu_ yang terluka akibat misinya kemarin," jawab_ kunoichi _tersebut sambil tetap berjalan.

"Ooh... Begitu. Baiklah, Aku duluan ya,_ forehead_, aku masih harus memeriksa beberapa pasien lagi, semoga berhasil!" jawab Ino yang langsung belok ke lorong lain.

"_Arigatou, Piig~_" jawab sang _kunoichi_ dengan setengah berteriak karena Ino sudah cukup jauh darinya .

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Uhm, Hai, semua.. Kalian pasti sudah mengenalku kan?

Benar, aku adalah _kunoichi _tadi.

Aku Sakura Haruno, anggota Tim 7, dan murid kesayangan Tsunade-_shisou_. Beliau adalah Hokage ke lima saat ini.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk. Pertama, aku harus memeriksa pasien pasien yang terluka akibat misi-misi mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Yang kedua, aku harus membantu Tsunade-_shisou_ untuk meramu obat obatan baru dan buku resep ramuan obat obatan itu hanya ada di perpustakaan desa. Parahnya, aku harus menghafal resep ramuannya satu persatu. Masalah yang ketiga, aku harus melakukan percobaan percobaan di laboratorium untuk mengecek obat obatan itu steril atau tidak, dan itu membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam setiap harinya.

Oh, _Kami-Sama_, bantulah hambamu yang malang ini...

_Haah_... semoga saja badanku dan otakku ini sanggup.

Ya, semoga saja—

—tunggu. Sepertinya itu Shizune-_nee_, Oh.. tidak. Pasti dia disuruh oleh Tsunade-_shisou_ untuk menjemputku.

"Sakura-_san_, Tsunade-_sama_ sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Sebaiknya kita harus cepat. Ayo!"

_Ck! _Sudah kuduga, "Baik Shizune-_nee_!"

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA-_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_!" Naruto berteriak dengan indahnya di depan rumah Sakura.

"Kau berisik sekali, Dobe."

Kalian pasti sudah mengerti, 'kan, itu suara siapa?

"Biarkan saja, Temeeeee ! biar Sakura-_chan_ deng—" ucapan Naruto terputus karena pintu apartemen itu terbuka, lalu—

"—NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERTERIAK! DASAR BODOHH!"

Sakura dengan garangnya mencengkram kerah baju Naruto yang sedang berkaget ria di hadapannya dan kalian pun tahu mengarah ke mana adegan selanjutnya.

.

.

Setelah habis _dibabat_, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke dipersilakan masuk oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau mau minum apa?" tawar Sakura dengan manisnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Dan kau, Naruto?"

"Sama seperti Teme, " cengir Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang _err.. yaa.._ begitulah.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," ujar Sakura seraya berlalu ke dapur.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura pun kembali dengan nampan yang berisi 3 gelas teh dan makanan ringan, "_Ehm_, omong-omong kalian ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" tanya Sakura sembari meletakkan nampannya di meja.

"Hehe.. Aku sebenarnya disuruh oleh Tsunade-_baachan_ untuk memberitahumu bahwa nanti malam ada rapat di dekat Kantor Hokage. Dan karena aku malas sendirian, aku mengajak Temee~" jawab Naruto.

"Oh ya? Baiklah, nanti akan kuusahakan hadir. Oh ya Sasuke-_kun_, kapan kau kembali dari misimu?"

"Kemarin," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Saat berbicara tadi, Sakura merasakan badannya tidak enak.

"Sakura-_chan_? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat," tanya Naruto cemas.

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan, Naruto," jawab Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat tenang.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Sakura." Muncul suara lain yang tidak diduga Sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_.. terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, tapi aku tidak apa apa kok." Sakura sendiri kaget dengan apa yang didengarnya. '_Tidak biasanya_,' pikirnya.

Naruto yang mengerti situasi pun angkat bicara, "Baiklah, Sakura-_chan_, sepertinya kau perlu mengistirahatkan dirimu. Kami sebaiknya pulang dulu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto, kalian disini saja."

"Tidak, Naruto benar, Sakura. Kau beristirahat saja," timpal Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sasuke-_kun_, Kalian hati-hati, ya... Oh ya, Naruto, sepertinya nanti malam aku tidak bisa datang. Tolong sampaikan maaf kepada Tsunade-shisou ya," ujar Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"BAIKLAAH, SAKURA-_CHAAN_~" jawab Naruto dengan teriakan. Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang tidak bisa berubah itu.

Setelah Sasuke dan Naruto pulang, ia menidurkan dirinya di ranjang. Ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya, pasti ini gara gara ia terlalu kelelahan, sebaiknya dia tidur saja, mungkin setelah tidur, kepalanya tidak sakit lagi.

.

Namun, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Sudah 3 hari Sakura tidak bekerja disebabkan tubuhnya yang kurang sehat. Tsunade-_shisou_ bilang ia terkena anemia. Sakura tidak mengira, bagaimana bisa seorang medis sepertinya sakit.

_Hey_, itu konyol. Tapi mau diapakan lagi. Buktinya sekarang ia tidak bisa bangun dari ranjangnya.

.

"_FOREHEEEAAADDDD~_! bagaimana bisa seorang medis sepertimu jatuh sakit, eh?! Seharusnya kau itu jaga kesehatanmu, kau tahu sendirikan sekarang di rumah sakit sedang membutuhkan tenaga lebih. Kau ini!" omel Ino yang sedang membuatkan bubur untuk Sakura di dapur.

"_Piggy_, aku—"

"—iya iya, aku tahu kau lelah. Tapi kau kan bisa menjaga pola makanmu dan mengatur waktumu, kau itu menyusahkan saja. Oh ya, kudengar di laboratorium sedang ada percobaan obat baru ya?, lalu bagaimana nasib obatnya jika kau tak ada! _Haaah_... satu lagi, _forehead_, seharusnya kau itu sadar jika kau sangat dibutuhkan akhir akhir ini oleh Tsunade-_sama_ dan karena kau tak ada, kan akhirnya aku juga yang diperintah-perintah, aku kerepotan tahu! Tugasku itu tidak sebanding denganmu. Untung saja ada Shizune-_nee_ yang mau membantuku mengecek dan meramu obat baru di laboratorium. Itu sangat lama dan—"

"—_piggy_, aku merasa ingin—"

"—jangan memutus omonganku, _forehead_, itu sangat lama dan membosankan, dan—" Ino

terus saja mengomel tanpa memperhatikan Sakura.

"—kau mendengarku kan,_ forehead_?" Tidak ada jawaban dari kamar Sakura dan itu membuat Ino cemas. "_Forehead_?" ucap Ino lagi, karena masih tidak ada jawaban, ia cepat-cepat ke kamar Sakura.

"ASTAGA SAKURAAAAAAAA!" Di sana Ino menemukan Sakura sudah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya, tetapi sepertinya dia kini berada di Rumah Sakit.

Siapa yang membawanya? Mengapa dia bisa di sini? Pertanyaan pertanyaan muncul dan berseliweran di kepala Sakura, sampai pintu kamarnya terbuka.

_Cklek._

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Sa- Sasuke-_kun_? Bagaimana bisa aku berada di sini?"

"Dua hari yang lalu kau tidak sadarkan diri di kamarmu saat aku dan Naruto menjengukmu. Dan di sana sudah ada Ino yang mencemaskanmu. Karena kau tidak sadar-sadar, akhirnya Ino, aku, dan Naruto membawamu ke sini," jelas Sasuke sambil duduk di sofa yang berada di seberang ranjang Sakura.

"_Eh_? Kalau begitu, _arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf telah merepotkan kalian..."

"Hn."

.

Hening. Mereka sama sama terdiam. Hingga akhirnya—

.

.

"—Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela kamar. Dia seperti menerawang mengingat masa lalunya.

"Dulu.. semenjak kau pergi, aku menjadi dingin, tidak peduli, bahkan terkesan kasar. Namun, aku sadar, perubahan sikapku itu tidak akan menimbulkan efek apa pun. Pada saat itu, sudah aku putuskan untuk melupakan dirimu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin menjadi _kunoichi_ yang kuat, dan membantu Naruto untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha, aku sudah tidak memikirkan perasaanku lagi. Aku ingin kau kembali dan kita bisa menjadi kelompok tujuh yang lengkap. Tapi semua itu terasa percuma. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_... "

Penuturan Sakura membuat Sasuke diam tak bergerak. Ada sedikit rasa sakit di dadanya pada saat Sakura mengucapkan dia tidak ingin mencintai dirinya lagi.

"Aku.. masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku.." ucap Sasuke dengan begitu pelan hingga hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Apa kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Tidak begitu penting. Sakura, kurasa kau bisa sendirian. Aku pulang dulu, istirahatlah," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan onigiri kepada Sakura dan langsung keluar dari kamar Sakura.

'_Percuma saja aku berbicara. Dia.. tidak mencintaiku,_' batin Sakura.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, di kamar Sakura _Rookie_ 12 sudah berdatangan untuk menjenguknya. Di sana sudah ada Kakashi yang sedang membaca _Icha Icha Tactic_ sambil sesekali melihat keadaan Sakura. Ada Ino yang masih cemas dengan keadaan Sakura, ada Hinata yang menyiapkan bubur untuk Sakura, ada Tenten yang sedang memesan minuman untuk Sakura, ada Naruto yang membantu Hinata, ada Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Lee, dan Shino yang sedang duduk di sofa yang disediakan.

Tapi, ada sedikit keganjalan.

Sasuke tidak ada disana.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. '_Kemana dia?_' Sakura membatin sedih.

.

.

Sudah lima hari Sakura dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Dan hari ini Sakura diperbolehkan pulang.

Pada saat ia melewati danau, ia melihat Sasuke merenung di sana. Dengan hati agak ragu, Sakura pun melangkah mendekati.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"_Gomen_ mengganggumu, Sasuke-_kun_, tadi aku melihatmu sendirian di sini, jadi aku menghampirimu, tapi jika kau ingin sendiri, aku bisa pergi kok, Sasuke-_kun." _Sakura hendak pergi sebelum suara menghentikannya.

"Kau bisa di sini. Jika kau mau."

Sakura terhenyak, "_Aa_... Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke yang sedang merenung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu. Di pikirannya sekarang, apakah Sasuke masih bisa diraih olehya? Ia tidak begitu yakin.

Sasuke merasa Sakura memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menoleh.

"_Eh_? Ti-tidak kok, Sasuke-_kun_. Tidak ada apa-apa." Pipi Sakura memerah menahan malu.

"Mengapa kau sudah dipulangkan dari Rumah Sakit? Apa kau sudah membaik?" tanya

Sasuke yang terlihat sedikit cemas.

"_Aa_, kata Tsunade-_shisou_, kondisiku sudah sangat membaik."

"Syukurlah." jawab Sasuke datar.

"_Eh_?" Entah mengapa, ada rasa hangat dan bahagia menyelimuti hatinya saat itu.

.

Hening sesaat.

.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Besok malam, ikutlah denganku ke Festival Kembang Api."

"_Eh_?" Sakura terkejut (_lagi, untuk ke sekian kali_) dengan ajakan Sasuke. _Yeah_... meskipun bukan

seperti ajakan, malah seperti sebuah perintah. Tapi tetap saja Sakura senang bukan main.

.

.

**SASUKE POV**

_Hei hei hei_, ada apa denganku? Apa aku sudah gila? Mengapa kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulutku? Dasar mulut bodoh!

Sepertinya perasaan ini memang benar..

Tapi, apakah harus secepat ini?

Aku tidak begitu yakin.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Suara Sakura mengagetkanku dari fikiranku ini, untung saja ekspresi wajahku masih bisa kuatur sesuka hati.

"Hn?" jawabku datar.

"Apa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak pulang? Sekarang sudah petang. Jika Sasuke-_kun_ masih ingin di sini, aku duluan ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Haruskah aku—

"—aku antar." _Err..._ apa itu seperti sebuah ajakan? Sepertinya tidak. Dasar bodoh!

"_Uhm_, Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun, Arigatou_," ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Oh ayolah.. kau tidak boleh lemah hanya karna seorang gadis kan, Sasuke!

"Hn."

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan suasana menjadi hening, aku yang pendiam sudah biasa akan hal ini.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?"

"Besok kita bertemu jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Jam 7 malam, aku tunggu di jembatan," jawabku datar.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sesampainya di apartemennya.

"Sudah sampai."

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_... _Gomen_, aku selalu merepotkanmu," ucapnya.

"Hn. Aku pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-_kun_... _Jaa nee~_"

"Hn."

.

.

.

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Ternyata masih jam 6 pagi, sebaiknya aku mandi sekarang, lalu berlatih. Sudah seminggu aku tidak diberi misi. Menyebalkan. Yang terpenting aku tidak ingin acara berlatihku terganggu oleh si Dobe bodoh itu !

'_Trang, Trang.._'

Aku teringat dia. Bagaimana bisa, seorang **Uchiha**, jatuh cinta kepada seorang **Haruno**?

Dia hanya Haruno, klan yang tidak sebanding denganku. Ia hanya gadis lemah, cengeng, dan menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang, ia terlihat lebih dewasa, lebih tegar, dan yang kudengar ketika aku belum kembali ke Konoha, dia adalah _Kunoichi_ medis terhebat di Konoha.

_Yeah_... dia memang berubah. Dan dia sudah membuatku jadi seperti _ini_.

"TEMEEEEE! Mengapa kau tidak menjemputku dulu, Teme, aku juga ingin latihan!"

_Haah... Dobe..._

"Tidak penting untukku, Dobe."

"Teme? Kenapa wajahmu lesu begitu, kau terlihat tua, lho!"

"Diam, Dobe."

"Hehe. Maaf, Teme... Kau ini, tidak bisa diajak bercanda!" ucapnya sebal.

Tidak ada jawaban dariku. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Dobe, aku bingung."

Entahlah, sepertinya aku butuh teman sekarang.

"_Eh_? Kau bingung kenapa?"

"Aku.. tidak mengerti perasaanku saat ini."

"Perasaan? Perasaan kepada siapa, Teme? "

"Kau sudah tahu, Dobe."

"_Eengg_... tunggu sebentar. _Umm_.. Sakura-_chan_?"

"Hn."

"WAAHH! Benarkah! Aku tidak menyangka perasaan Sakura-_chan_ terbalas juga!"

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?"

"_Ups_. Ee.. sebenarnya, Sakura-_chan_ sering bercerita tentang kau kepadaku. Dari segi yang kulihat saat kau belum kembali, Sakura-_chan_ itu agak 'munafik'. Dia sok tidak peduli kepadamu, tapi saat bertemu denganmu di markas Orochimaru, aku tahu arti tatapan matanya. Tatapannya menyiratkan perasaan rindu, marah, kecewa, dan _miris_. Entahlah, aku sedih melihatnya. Dia sangat mencintaimu, Teme."

Apa? Jadi penuturannya di rumah sakit itu...

"Apa dia mau menerimaku, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja, Teme! Dia mencintaimu. Kau harus yakin!" Yakin? Aku harus yakin?

"Begitu ya?"

"Yap, aku saja berani mengungkapkan perasaanku ke Hinata-_chan_! Dan hasilnya, dia menerimaku !"

"Dasar bodoh, jelas dia menerimamu, Dobe. Dia sudah menyukaimu dari dulu!"

Dasar dobe.

"Eh-? Aku baru tahu lho Teme," ucapnya dengan wajah bodohnya itu.

"_Haah._.. ya sudahlah. Aku duluan." Sebaiknya aku menyiapkan keperluanku nanti malam.

"Tunggu aku, Temeeee~!"

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Sekarang sudah jam setengah 7 malam, Sakura sedang siap-siap untuk bertemu Sasuke. Malam ini, dia menggunakan _yukata_ panjang berwarna merah muda cerah bermotif Bunga Sakura, dan menggunakan _zori_ di kakinya. Tidak lupa ia menggunakan _obi_ yang berwarna putih. Untuk rambutnya, ia gelung rapi dan diberinya _kanzashi_. Dan yang terakhir, untuk make up nya, dia hanya memoles wajahnya dengan riasan narutal.

Sakura terkesan manis malam ini.

Di jembatan, Sasuke sudah menunggu dengan menggunakan _yukata_ berwarna biru tua garis garis. Dan _obi _berwarna hitam. Dan tidak ketinggalan juga ia memakai_ zori_. Sasuke terlihat simpel, tapi tetap saja ia keren.

"Sasuke-_kun,_" sapa Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh ketika ada Sakura di sampingnya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak melihat penampilan Sakura malam itu. Satu kata yang ada di benaknya:

_Cantik._

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

"_Eh_?" Sakura kaget melihat tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Sasuke. Ia merasakan suhu tangan Sasuke yang dingin, tetapi ia menyukainya.

Sesampainya di Festival, mereka bertemu dengan Kakashi yang sedang berjalan dengan Iruka. Ada Ino dengan Sai, ada Naruto dengan Hinata, dan masih banyak lagi Rookie 12 yang ada di sana.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_! Teme~! Waah... tumben sekali Teme mau menggunakan yukata!" sapa Naruto, ketika mereka berpapasan.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan,_ Sasuke-_san,_" sapa Hinata sopan.

"Hai, Naruto, hai, Hinata-_chan_!" sapa Sakura dengan ceria.

"Hn." Dan hanya itu jawaban sapaan Sasuke, _ugh_.

"Kalian kencan yaa~?!" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi jailnya.

"Ti-tidak, kok, Narutooo~!" jawab Sakura yang merasa pipinya memerah sekarang.

"Kau juga kencan kan dengan Hinata?!" timpal Sasuke.

"Eh? Hehe. Ya begitulah, Temee~" jawab Naruto sambil merangkul leher Hinata, dia tidak sadar sudah membuat muka Hinata memerah. Lebih parah dari Sakura malah, Ckckckck.

"Baiklah Teme, Sakura-_chan_, kami duluan yaa. _Jaa_!" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu melewati Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Uhm, Sasuke-_kun_.. Bagaimana jika kita ke stan di sana? Sepertinya asik," ajak

Sakura.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berkeliling sambil sesekali ikut bermain permainan di sana. Sebenarnya, awalnya hanya Sakura saja yang bermain, karena Sasuke dipaksa oleh Sakura, akhirnya ia main juga.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_, lihat! Pesta kembang api nya sudah mau dimulai!" ucap Sakura heboh, dan mereka masih tidak sadar, mulai dari awal tadi hingga sekarang tangan mereka masih bertautan.

"Sudah dimulai ya? Ayo ikut aku." ajak Sasuke menarik Sakura. "Di sini akan lebih indah jika menyaksikan kembang apinya," ujar Sasuke sambil melihat kembang api. Ia mengajak Sakura ke bukit yang tidak jauh dari festival itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_, lihatlah itu!" tunjuk Sakura, lalu—

—_SYUUUUUTTTT—_

—_DUARR!_

_DUAARR!_

"Indah bukan?" ucap Sakura sambil tetap melihat kembang api itu, Sasuke terdiam melihat Sakura. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya, Ia juga tersenyum tipis melihat kembang api itu.

.

.

Setelah mereka melihat kembang api, mereka pulang. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di teras rumah Sakura.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku senang malam ini," ujar Sakura sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada Sasuke.

"Aa," ucap Sasuke sedikit canggung. "Sakura.." panggilnya.

"Ya, Sasu—"

—_cup!_

_DEG._

"_Eeh_?"

Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa berblushing ria. Lihat saja wajahnya yang sudah memerah, err.. sangat memerah.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura." ujar Sasuke tenang. Malah terlihat datar. Meskipun begitu, entah perasaan Sakura saja atau memang benar, pipi Sasuke sedikit memerah saat mengucapkannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_..?" Sakura yang sedang _cengo_ di tempat, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sekarang.

"Ya?" jawab Sasuke yang bingung dengan Sakura.

"Apa.. Apa kau sedang sakit?" Ckck.. rupaya Sakura mulai _ngaco_.

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa mak—" Lagi-lagi ucapan Sakura diputus oleh Uchiha.

"—Aku memang mencintaimu, Sakura, Awalnya aku tidak yakin. Tetapi dengan melihatmu dan terus bersamamu, aku lebih yakin tentang perasaanku sebenarnya." Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar tentang hal ini, ia tidak mau memendamnya lama-lama.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Katamu kau mencintaiku? Jadi kau berbohong?" tanya Sasuke setengah kecewa.

"Ti-tidak, aku.. aku memang mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_.. hanya saja.. ini terdengar aneh.."

"Hn? Mengapa harus aneh?"

"Aku ragu, Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak ingin terluka lagi," ucap Sakura lemah.

"Hei, aku mencintaimu, kau tahu? Jika kau masih tidak percaya, aku memberikanmu ini sekarang saja," jawab Sasuke sambil memasangkan sebuah cincin dengan batu permata berwarna hijau di jari Sakura,

"Untuk apa ini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Meskipun Sakura sempat terpana melihat cincin itu, dia tetap penasaran apa maksud Sasuke.

"Ini cincin _Kaa-san_ yang diberikan oleh _Tou-san_ pada saat melamar _Kaa-san_. Dan kurasa, kau mengerti maksudku."

"_Eh_? Ja- jadi... kau?"

"_Anata wa watashi to kekkon shimasu ka_?"

Sasuke berlutut di hadapannya. Ini terlihat seperti kisah klasik di mana seorang pangeran melamarnya dan memang inilah yang ia selalu impikan. Pria yang ia begitu cintai sepenuh hati berlutut di hadapannya, bagaimana bisa ia menolak kalau sudah begini?

Jantungnya berdegup, kehangatan menyerbak di dalam dirinya.

Kau bahagia, _ne_, Sakura?

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun, _a-aku tidak bisa menolak ini..."

"Hn. Sudah kuduga, _Arigatou_, Sakura... _Aishiteru_," ucap Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Sakura.

"_Eh_? Kau pede sekali, Sasuke-_kun_. Hehe, _a-aishiteru mo_, Sasuke-_kun,_" jawab Sakura canggung dengan tambahan pipi yang memerah. Untung saja Sasuke tidak melihatnya, karna dia kan masih memeluk Sasuke-_nya_.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit..

"_Err_... Sakura, sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?"

"Ah, _Gomennee_, Sasuke-_kun_, Hehe," ujar Sakura yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

'_Bodoh bodoh bodoh!_' batin Sakura mengamuk.

"Hn. Tak apa," ujar Sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn?" Saat menoleh—

.

.

—_cup!_

"_Eh_?" Sekarang malah Sasuke yang kaget.

"Hehe. Satu samaa!" cengir Sakura sambil memasang dua jari 'peace'.

"Dasar!" omel Sasuke. Sekarang ada garis garis merah di wajahnya.

"Hihihi, _gomenne_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau terlihat lucu, lho," goda Sakura yang terus tertawa,

"Hentikan Sakura."

"Hihi. _Gomen_,_ gomen_."

"Hn."

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_... apa kau tidak pulang? Sekarang sudah larut malam."

"Baiklah. aku pulang, Sakura, _oyasumi_." Sambil memeluk Sakura, _lagi_.

"_Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_kun_. Hati-hati, ya."

"Hn," jawabnya sambil berlalu.

.

'Aku sangat bahagia hari ini. _Arigatou, Kami-sama_._ Arigatou_...' Sakura membatin sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

_~OMAKE~_

"TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Kau sudah dewasa sekaraang~" cerocos Naruto, yang sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku memang sudah dewasa, Dobe."

"Selamat ya, Sakura-_chan,_" ujar Hinata kepada Sakura.

"Iya.. Arigatou, Hinata-_chan_." Baru saja Sakura akan _cipika-cipiki _dengan Hinata, sebelum Ino menyerobot di depan Hinata.

"_FOREHEAAAAAAAAADDDD_~ hiks, aku tidak sia-sia merancang pakaian ini untukmu, kau terlihat menawaan~! Oh iya, aku lupa, Selamat ya, Forehead. Semoga kau bisa langgeng dengan si _Chiken Butt_ itu!" ucapan Ino hanya dihadiahi _Death-glare_ oleh Sasuke, tapi tentu saja Ino tidak menyadarinya.

Sakura memang terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih dengan lengan di pundak, serta hiasan hiasan kecil di bawahnya. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai panjang dengan hiasan mawar putih di kepalanya. Sasuke juga terlihat gagah, ia memakai tuxedo hitam yang terlihat elit. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi.

"Hehe.. _Arigatou_, Pig. Eeh, kau ini, kasihan Hinata-_chan_ kau serobot-serobot."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, Sakura-_chan,_" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Mereka semua kini melanjutkan pesta dengan bercanda tawa.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan _SasuSaku_ sudah selesai, kini Sakura dan Sasuke sedang duduk santai di kediaman Uchiha.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Arigatou_, kau sudah mau mendampingiku."

"_Douitte_,Sasuke-_kun,_ aku bahagia bersamamu."

.

**-OWARI-**

**Artian dari Tabi, Zori, dan Kanzashi :**

_**Tabi**_**: Sepatu yang digunakan para ninja.**

_**Zori**_**: Sandal yang biasanya digunakan sama **_**yukata**_** itu lhoo.**

_**Khanzashi**_**: Tusuk konde yang biasanya dililitkan dirambut oleh orang Jepang.**

"_**Anata wa watashi to kekkon shimasu ka?**_**" artinya : "Maukah kau menikah dengaku?" **

**.**

**And last, Mind to RnC?**

**Arigatou~**


End file.
